You're Mad!
by Runeee
Summary: Doctor Molly Hooper just can't stand one Sherlock Holmes. He was just too arrogant. Oh so she thought. One-Shot (Takes Place in the Abominable Bride) Gender-Blend. Sherlock/Molly. AU


**Summary:** Doctor Molly Hooper just can't stand one Sherlock Holmes. He was just too arrogant. So she thought. One-Shot (Takes Place in the Abominable Bride) Gender-Blend. Sherlock/Molly.

 **Genre:** Drama/Romance

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning:** This contains spoilers for the Christmas special The Abominable Bride. In this one-shot Sherlock didn't discover that Dr. Hooper is a woman.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Welcome to a very short one-shot I wrote about a very confused interaction between Molly and Sherlock in The Abominable Bride. I'm surprised there isn't any fanfiction about Molly dressing as a man in the Victorian times as the Pathologist there. It would make a very good interesting fanfiction. I'm surprised that Sherlock didn't deduce that Molly is a woman before John in the episode haha.

Anyway, I do not and will not own Sherlock. I just own this little idea and my original ideas.

* * *

Molly Elizabeth Hooper was only the fair age of 31 when the hospital hired her under the false name of Doctor Mathew James Hooper. It wasn't easy getting to this position in this age and time when the only duty she was expected was to only get married and birth children. She was horribly lucky, to have her father Ethan Hooper gave her freedom to choose what to do with her life.

Her mother had died when she was giving birth to her, but her father never once blamed her for the incident of her creation. Her father had simply, smiled at her with adoration. It was he that gave her the job of St. Bartholomew's Hospital with her skill set. The skills that her father had trained into her since she was just fifth-teen. He had even supported her need to become a man to achieve her dreams. Women wasn't really allow any job other than a maid or even a prostitute and one Molly Hooper would soon kill herself than to become one of those women on the streets that her father warned her of when she was younger.

Her job was good.

She loved it and she was pretty damn good at it too…well since he had shown up one day and almost ruined everything that she had achieved.

Sherlock Bloody Holmes.

The name send her thrills of rage throughout her body. She hated the consulting detective with a passion and being very handsome didn't help matters at all. Mike, the senior pathologist in the morgue introduced them to one another rather nervously not sure if it's really a good idea. Mr. Holmes was widely known to be rather rude and very arrogant, more so than his older brother who held a very high government position.

He barely gave her a glance. Just one quick look over before demanding to see the latest dead body that the Morgue had to offer. Molly Hooper wasn't one to be bullied. She struggled to get where she was today. She barely heard much about this Sherlock Holmes but she will not let him step all over her.

"I didn't hear the word 'please' Mr. Holmes." Molly made sure her voice was a bit octave when she replied to the detective. Known stories from her co-workers about his brilliant deductions. She didn't really want to attract his idea to the idea of her own sex. It would be too troublesome.

Mike, paled.

Sherlock Holmes turned back around to her with a fierce glare that could scare even a grown lion away, but she stood her ground against him not wavering in her stance. Her own eyes didn't leave his brilliant blue-green ones.

Sherlock tensed and then he scowled. He took a few steps to her in a menacing way, not used to anyone to talk to him like this beside his own brother. He will not be disrespected by some nit-wit pathologist that couldn't make it as a surgeon.

"Very well, Dr. Hooper." He snarled her last name in obvious dislike and Molly for once didn't really care if he liked her or not at this moment.

"I see you want to play this game. Fine, Dr. Mathew James Hooper, only child, age 31, own two felines, one tabby and the other short haired. Have plenty of friends but only a few close ones. You have trust issues and obvious dislike taking orders. You tried for the position as surgeon but…for some reason you didn't make it. Maybe a death on the table perhaps? Maybe that what fuel your love for a job like this." Sherlock pressed his lips tight together observing Dr. Hooper reaction to his own deduction. He smirked getting the reaction that he was looking for.

Molly stared at him in disbelief. She wasn't offended that he was able to read her entire life before her. She was obvious offended that he knew the secret of why she was here. Why she accepted this job. The death of her first patient had scarred her. It had made a huge hole in her heart and she was scared of picking up a scalpel since then until her father suggested this choice of work.

It was less stressing most of the time and she couldn't do much to butcher it up. This arrogant git was just cruel and hateful. Molly could handle an insult. She had to because she was a woman. The only thing that stopped her from slapping Mr. Holmes was that he made one huge mistake in his deductions. He didn't deduce her real gender and name. She had two over him.

Gaining back her composure, she twisted her lips at the detective.

"Very, good Mr. Holmes. I'm not the least offended, but you still didn't say please."

Since that first meeting the two of them dislike each other. Sherlock always insulting her intelligence and comparing her to her assistant Anderson who she rather agreed with Sherlock, the boy wasn't much. It was when Sherlock's new pet had stopped by with them to look over the Bride's body, when John deduced what she really was in a clever way, so no one would pay much mind.

He left her shock, fear and in panicked. John knew.

He simply knew. She didn't know how, she was very careful…maybe she was careless after all. Maybe knowing she pulled the blanket over Sherlock had made her mess up somewhere for his simple minded side-kick to deduce.

"Get back to work!" She snapped at Anderson who was simply, stood there with dirty scalpels in his hands confused on John's parting words.

"Yes, sir!" Anderson stumbled leaving to clean the tools. Molly waited the next visit of Mr. Holmes. She swear that nothing can keep him away from this place. He took joy seeing and looking over the dead more than her.

That almost send shivers down her own spine.

He returned just a little a week later. This time alone and he ordered Anderson, not looking at her to uncover the latest homicide body. Lestrade arrived not long after informing Sherlock the details of this murder case and without much time, the DI left leaving Sherlock alone with her and Anderson who dropped a few bottles onto the ground breaking them.

Molly sighed before returning to work over the body that Sherlock had just inspected and started to re stitched a few perfect thin gash that she had inflicted not long ago. She felt eyes on her while she worked but she ignored them.

Mr. Holmes watched her work for the next five minutes till she couldn't even stand it anymore.

"What do you need, Mr. Holmes?" She snapped staring at him with a cold steel look within her eyes.

He glared back but something within his blue orbs softened just slightly.

"You have small hands." He just replied.

What?

She blinked at his words.

Sherlock reached over and touched the palm of her hand with his. Just over the dead body. His thumb brush over softly, and Molly was very speechless at his bold action.

Was Bloody Sherlock Holmes making a move on her? Was he homosexual?

His touch was rather warm and very comforting. Molly fought back the flutter of her stomach. The feelings she have was just plain reckless. Sherlock didn't pull back. He didn't noticed her discomfort and for once panicked filled her stomach. If this goes on, she will be discovered.

Molly jerked her hand away from his, out of his reach.

She schooled her confused panicked expression into a look of pure outraged.

"Mr. Holmes, what do you think you're doing?"

Sherlock gazed at her unweaving. He blinked a few times and suddenly, he looked very much confused for just one moment before he smirked once more at her noting her reactions.

"Dr. Hooper, I didn't realize that you feel very attracted to me." He smirked feeling happy that he found a very deep dark secret of one Dr. Hooper.

Molly felt her mouth slackened.

"What in the bloody hell, Holmes? You're mad!"


End file.
